Tiny Feet
by ThisKlaineStory
Summary: Ballet is not as easy as it seems but for prodigy, Kurt Hummel the toughest challenge he's ever had to face in the field was training mediocre, Blaine Anderson. Can he teach Blaine all the turns, flips, balances, and grace it takes to be a danseur or will this task fall flat on it's face? Warnings for: Anorexic!Kurt in later chapters! Will also be on Scarves and Coffee
1. Chapter 1

"And one, and two, and grand jeté, and plié." Kurt talked out the entire routine as he practiced it for the fifth time that evening in his room.

"Kurt! Dinner!" Burt called up to him.

Kurt heaved in a breath as he tried to catch it, "Just one moment!" Kurt called back down, "I need to figure out this last piece of the routine I've been struggling on!"

"No, now! You've been working too hard. It's time for a break!" Burt called back.

Kurt wiped the sweat off his face with a dry towel and took a long drink from his ice-cool water bottle before bounding down the stairs and meeting his family in the kitchen.

"What's for dinner?" Kurt asked as he sat down at his seat.

"Pot roast." Carole answered as she sat a bowl of salad down in the center of the table. Kurt crinkled his nose, "What? I thought you liked pot roast?" Carole asked upon noticing her stepson's reaction.

"I do, but, the recital's coming up. I need to be in my best to perform my best." Kurt said, "I think I'll just go for a light salad." He reached out and grabbed the salad bowl which he began dishing out onto his plate.

"C'mon, kiddo. You've been upstairs all day dancing!" Said Burt, "You're starving! Eat something more."

Kurt sat the salad bowl in front of him, "I'm really not." He lied. He was _so_ hungry but he couldn't eat the mouth-watering pot roast. He was trying to eat healthy. He thought he was eating alright.

Burt gave his son a discouraging look. He knew, deep down inside, Kurt was craving the roast. He could see it in his son's eyes. Still, he wouldn't be able to get the stubborn boy to eat.

* * *

"Très bien, classe." Madame Arthur said as she clapped her hands to get her class' attention, "Okay, class." She repeated again in English, "Great work today. I hope to see you all at tomorrow's practice. Don't forget, our recital is in a month. I'm excited for you all."

The class began to pack up their bags to leave. Kurt took a swig of water as he put his ballet slippers into his bag. Madame Arthur called his name. Kurt stood and slung his bag over his one shoulder, his drink in the opposite hand he approached his teacher.

"Now, this is not really an act of favoritism but there's this new kid who's joining the class next week. You're our best dancer" Kurt blushed after she said that, "and... he's not so good. He needs an extra hand, especially since he too will have to perform in our recital next month. I'm too busy already with four classes I have to teach. I don't have the time to be teaching another kid separately. I'm putting him under your wing. You take care of him, get him ready for next month. That's all I ask of you." Madame Arthur said, "You may be excused."

"Oh, thank you, Madame Arthur." Kurt thanked his teacher. Madame Arthur smiled at him, the wrinkles of the contours of her mouth showed. Madame Arthur was in her mid-fourties but she still was very flexible and in shape.

Kurt smiled back at his ballet teacher before turning and leaving the little dance studio. He would have never admitted it to you out loud but he was very excited to become a teacher to his own student.

* * *

The next week Kurt walked into his dance class. Everyone was stretching at the bar or in the middle of the floor. Well, all except one. A shy boy stood in the back of the studio with Madame Arthur. His face was unrecognizable to Kurt. It must have been the new kid Madame Arthur was talking about.

Kurt sat down his stuff and walked to the back where Madame Arthur and the new boy stood.

"Bonsoir, Kurt." Madame Arthur greeted her student as he approached her and the boy.

"Bonsoir, Madame Arthur." Kurt greeted back.

"Kurt, this is Monsieur Anderson." Madame Arthur introduced the boy standing next her, "Monsieur Anderson, this is Monsieur Hummel."

Kurt extend his hand out to the boy, "Hello." He smiled.

The boy took Kurt's hand in his and began to shake it, "Bonsoir, Monsieur Hummel. My name is Blaine." Blaine exchanged the smile.

"Kurt."

"Blaine, Kurt has accepted to take you under his wing and teach you." Madame Arthur said to Blaine.

"Oh, thank you. I will warn you, I'm a bit rusty. I haven't exactly done ballet since kindergarten. Even then I wasn't too good." Blaine said.

Kurt laughed, "You can't be that bad."

"Kurt, would you like to join the rest of the class. We must rehearse our number for the recital. Blaine, I would like you to sit out this rehearsal. Watch the dance and Kurt will teach you during his private lessons. I've set dates for the two of you to meet here and practice privately. I'll give you the calenders I have printed out after practice. You will be pushed off into a corner for I have other classes to teach throughout the week, but it shouldn't be too hard."

Kurt and Blaine nodded. Kurt joined the rest of the group and Blaine took a seat in the far corner of the room.

Blaine watched the routine through the entire rehearsal. His eyes were wide at how challenging the number was. He didn't think he could pull it off like he thought he could, when he joined the class. He kept close focus on Kurt. It looked so easy for him. No wonder Madame Arthur chose Kurt to teach him the dance moves. He was the best in the class.

* * *

**E/N:** Hope you enjoyed the first chapter. I hope to be updating soon but until then please review :)


	2. Chapter 2

_Day one:_

Kurt and Blaine both came into the studio at 1:30pm next Monday. Madame Arthur's Junior class was already there warming up for their rehearsal. Madame Arthur warned them they would be in the back corner for their rehearsals because of her schedule and she was right. There was no room in the tiny studio for two groups, one big and one small, to practice. They only had the corner to learn in.

Madame Arthur saw the two boys and came up to them, "Kurt. Blaine. So nice of you to be prompt on your first lesson. As you can see, the class is pretty big. I have made sure to keep that corner over there open for you two to practice." She told the two before directing herself to only Kurt, "If there is any problem, Kurt, just yell for me."

"I don't think we'll have that issue." Kurt replied with a smile. Madame Arthur gave her smile with the outlined wrinkles back before stepping off to begin her class.

"All right, Blaine. Let us begin with our first practice." Kurt said as he sat down his bag and walked to the back corner. Blaine followed him. He was already nervous that Kurt was going to judge him over his lacking ability to dance.

"What should I do first?" Blaine asked.

"Let's start with some basics. Do you know your positions?" Said Kurt.

Blaine nodded. He hasn't done his positions since kindergarten but he knows them.

"Okay. First position." Kurt ordered. Blaine did as he was told and stood heels in and touching each other and toes out. He placed his arms in a circle-like shape in front of him. Kurt nodded his approval. Blaine let out a sigh of relief as he relaxed, "A danseur never slouches. Posture Blaine, posture."

Blaine hadn't even realized that he slouched when he relaxed.

"Stand up straight. Shoulders back. Second position." Kurt commanded all too fast for Blaine.

He could barely catch up as he straightened his back, fixed his shoulders, and moved into second position. Keeping his feet pointing the same way as position one he moved his right foot out slightly so it was separated from his left then moved his arms out, much like he had wings. Just as Blaine got himself situated into second Kurt called out "third" and Blaine quickly moved into third. Slightly bending his left toes in he moves his right foot back in and bumps it back up against his left but positioning it right after his left toes. He brought his left arm up.

"Fourth position." Kurt smiled, "See, you aren't so bad." He said as Blaine situated into fourth, his right foot brought out in front of his left and his right arm was brought in to make a half circle as his left still floated above him. Blaine smiled. He knew this much.

"Now, just one more position. Fifth." Blaine brought his right arm up to make a ring around the top of his head as he tried to form the fifth position. He turned his right foot around as much as possible and tried to steady it next to his left. It was difficult to keep the position but he got Kurt's approval.

Madame Arthur turned her attention from her Juniors and walked over to Kurt and Blaine. Blaine finally relaxed from fifth position.

"How are things going over here, you tow?" She asked with the smile.

"Good. I was just making sure Blaine knew the basics." Kurt replied, "He knows his five positions so that's good."

"Wonderful." Her smile grew to show her teeth, "I'm going to go back to my class but please start practicing the routine soon. With only three weeks to learn it you have a long way to go." Madame Arthur walked back to the front to continue her class.

"There is one move in the dance we do several times throughout. It's a very basic move. Let's see if you have it down." Kurt said once he heard Madame Arthur begin teaching again.

"Okay. What is that?" Blaine asked.

"Can you do a plié?" Kurt asked.

Blaine snorted, "Can I do a plié?" He repeated the question with a cocky tone, "Anybody can do a plié." He then demonstrated a plié to Kurt.

"What about a relevé?"

Blaine then began to rise on his tip-toes, placing his arms in first position for balance.

"In our dance we do a sauté. Do you know what that is?" Kurt asked. Blaine nodded, "Will you show me one?"

Blaine started with a plié then stood into relevé that turned into a sauté as he jumped into the air then landed back into a plié.

"Great, you understand that much." Kurt smiled, "Now comes the dance. We start in a long line, we are already in a plié when the curtains rise and before the music starts, our heads are bowed." Kurt showed Blaine the starting position as he spoke. Blaine copied him, "Bring your arms into first position." Blaine did so, "Now, the music has started. We bring our arms in and back out. We look up and straighten our knees. Our arms are in second position and our hands are as wilted as possible. Loosen your wrists as much as possible. You bring your right foot in, slowly, while also bring your arms into fourth position, just as slow."

Blaine mimicked Kurt as he walked Blaine through the routine. So far so good, he hasn't made a mistake yet.

He continued to follow Kurt as he spoke and showed Blaine the movements. Things were easy.

"I thought this would be harder?" Blaine said to Kurt as he took a one step turn and kicked his right foot up in the air while keeping fourth position with his hands.

"The start of the song is slower. Thus, the moves are slightly easier. It will get harder, though."

Blaine liked Kurt. Everything about him. He was so nice. Kurt could have been mean and strict, but he wasn't. The way he moved so delicately. He was so light on his feet. The way he spoke so rhythmically. His voice was so soft and mellow. Soothing, to put it. Kurt made all the stress Blaine was carrying when he started this ease off him. Maybe this wasn't going to be as hard as he imagined?

* * *

**E/N:** Thank you to the people who favorite it and followed it. That means so much to me! Please review


	3. Chapter 3

Blaine fell on his bed that night after not only his first lesson with Kurt but his first official practice right afterward. Ballet was so not as easy as he thought earlier.

He panted as he reached out and grabbed his water bottle off his nightstand. He took a long drink out of it and sat it back down as he continued to catch his breath.

"Why did I sign up for this?" Blaine asked himself as he rose into a sitting position and began to rub his face with his hands, "Maybe I should just tell Madame Arthur that I just can't do it?"

Blaine sighed and fell back down on his back. He hope he wouldn't hurt Kurt's feelings. He hardly knew the boy but he could see from the slight gleam in his eye today that Kurt was so excited to help teach Blaine.

* * *

Kurt was beaming when he walked into his house after dance that evening.

"I'm home!" He called out.

"How are you!" Kurt heard Carole call back from the living room. Kurt poked his head in through the archway to see his step-mom folding laundry on the couch.

"I'm wonderful." He smiled at Carole who smiled back as she folded on of his dad's shirts.

"Why are you wonderful?" She asked.

"It was my first day working with Blaine. It was tricky, he's not the best dancer, that's for sure. It was nice, though, being the teacher to my student. It feels..." Kurt trailed off to find the word to finish his statement, "it just seems fitting. It feels like I was meant to be a dance teacher."

"Maybe someday you will be." Carole enthused.

"I hope so. I like it." Kurt gave her another smile before heading upstairs to put his bag away and get into a pair of pajamas.

* * *

_Day 2:_

Second day of lessons with Kurt and Blaine came in late. He found Madame Arthur with her Junior class and thought that he should not disturb her during class but wait for break before telling her that he would like to drop out of the class.

He saw Kurt sitting crisscrossed on the floor in the back playing with his finger nails as he waited for his student. Kurt seemed not to notice Blaine's arrival. Blaine sighed, sat down his bag and walked over to the boy who is to be teaching him. He could handle one more day, after all.

"Sorry I'm late." Blaine said as he now stood in front of Kurt. Startled by the voice, Kurt looked up. He let out a heavy breath of relief when he saw it was just Blaine.

"May I ask why were you late?" Kurt asked. Blaine shrugged. He had no proper answer to Kurt's question, "Don't let it become a habit."

Kurt thought it felt good being authoritative to Blaine after saying that.

"I promise, I won't." Blaine said simply, and he was telling the truth. He wouldn't be coming back after today.

"You should. All right, so where do we begin?" Kurt said, first to Blaine, then mostly to himself.

* * *

During break both Kurt and Blaine rushed up to Madame Arthur. The two boys looked at each other quizzically, each wondering what the other wanted from her.

"Can I speak to Madame Arthur, alone?" Kurt asked Blaine.

"Can I talk to her first? I have a very important question to ask her." Blaine told Kurt.

"I have a very important question too. And I was hoping to do it privately."

Madame Arthur looked at the two boys expectantly. Blaine nodded and walked away. He could wait another minute or so.

"Madame Arthur, I want to talk to you about Blaine." Kurt began when he was sure Blaine was out of his earshot.

"What about Blaine?" Madame Arthur asked calmly.

"He seems like a nice boy but... he doesn't seem like he wants to learn. I'm trying, he just seems sluggish and uninterested about the whole dance; and to be honest, he's not the best. He can't get any of his dance moves. No matter how hard we try nothing seems to be clicking with him. He can't even do a chassé right." Okay, maybe he lied about the chassé, sort of, and maybe Kurt was excited to teach but Blaine was just horrible at ballet. Kurt already deemed him to be unteachable, and it's only the second day of lessons.

"Just give Blaine a chance. Who knows, maybe he'll come through and not turn out to be such a bad of a dancer as you think? The difference between you and Blaine is that you were born to dance. You were a prodigy in the art. Blaine needs a bit more training to get even close to some of your classmates' level." Madame Arthur replied. Kurt nodded. He understood what she was trying to say.

And in fact, Blaine did hear Kurt's and Madame Arthur's conversation as he sat at his bag and took a drink of his water. This gave Blaine a challenge.

_"No quitting."_ He thought to himself, _"Only do."_

* * *

**E/N:** I planned on getting this update out sooner but I'm a horrible procrastinator! Reviews?


	4. Chapter 4

Kurt stood up and picked his plate up with him.

"Done already?" Burt asked his son, "You barely touched anything."

"I'm not that hungry." Untrue, "But I did eat two helpings of my beans."

Carole raised her eyebrows in shock, "That's it?" She asked.

"And a bite of my chicken."

"No. Sit down and eat." Burt ordered. Kurt did as he was told and sat back down. He looked at his father, step-mother, and step-brother Finn, "Eat."

_"But I really can't eat any more!"_ Kurt whined. He could though. He could eat tons more.

"No, son. Eat. I know you can. I'm not asking much from you. Please finish the chicken on your plate. Then you may be excused." Burt then instructed his son.

Kurt gave his father a glowering stare before reluctantly yet appeasing bite into the chicken.

Carole watched as her step-son noticeable held-back moan of satisfaction. She observed the hunger in his eyes and continued to watch him sullenly. She knew straight away that something was wrong with Kurt.

* * *

_Day 3:_

"May you show me what you have taught young Blaine here?" Madame Arthur asked Kurt as she approached the boys right after calling a break for her, what was today, adult class.

"I'm not quite certain we're ready yet?" Kurt stated in more of a question of uncertainty as he looked over at Blaine who was now heading toward his bag for a quick drink of water.

"How so?" Madame Arthur questioned the boy.

"He's still rusty." Kurt replied.

"You were once rusty but that didn't stop me from observing your talents."

"There's one thing you said there that Blaine and I are different at. I. Have. Talent." Kurt retorted in a low whisper so Blaine couldn't hear. He was beginning to get angry at his teacher for not understanding that Blaine isn't ready, "He's a Hell of a lot harder to teach than I was for that simple fact."

"Everyone has talent." Madame Arthur told Kurt calmly. Blaine began walking back to the two, "Everyone must learn the talent. The difference between you and Blaine is that you were born with the art of dance in your bones. Now, let me see the dance."

Kurt let out a quiet sighed and turned to Blaine who was now standing next to him, "All right, Anderson. Let's show her what you know."

"Nuh uh." Madame Arthur shook her head displeasingly at Kurt.

Kurt sighed, "All right, _Monsieur_ Anderson. _Let us_ show _Madame Arthur_ what you _have learned_."

Blaine nodded and readied himself into a starting plié and bowed his head. He brought his arms up to first position. Madame Arthur nodded her approval, "Kurt I've noticed you toying with your Ipod during practice. I assume that's what you've been using for music." Both boys nodded, Blaine's head still

"I have put the song on my Ipod so I can practice at home." Kurt informed her.

"Very nice, jeune prodige. Good to see you practicing on your own time."

"I'm no jeune prodige anymore, Madame Arthur." Kurt said, "I'm just a prodige."

Madame Arthur gave Kurt her wrinkled smile then looked over at Blaine who is still standing in the opening position. Kurt turned on his Ipod and scrolled to the song they were performing to. He pressed play and Blaine began.

_In..._

_Out..._

_Look up..._

_Unbend..._

_Wilted hands..._

_Right foot in..._

_Arms into fourth position..._

The easy stuff Blaine remembered from day one. He brought his arms back out into the previous position then brought them back down at his sides. He then went back down into plié then up into a relevé. He jumped then landed back into a plié to finish off his sauté. He stumbled through his three chassés to the right and that's where Madame Arthur stopped him. Kurt cut-off the music.

"He's going to need more work. Work him hard, Kurt." Kurt nodded, unsure what to say before Madame Arthur turned and left.

That's when Blaine asked, "What does Madame Arthur mean by jeune prodige?"

"It's French for young prodigy or you can just say prodigy since most prodigies are young as is." Kurt replied.

"Prodigy?" Blaine questioned Kurt. He had no idea Kurt was a prodigy. No wonder he was so good at dancing.

"Yes, prodigy. I've been dancing since I could walk."

"You were born to dance?"

"No. Nobody is born to do anything. We all learn how to do everything. Walk, talk, dance..." Blaine looked at the boy quizzically. He couldn't quite understand what Kurt was talking about. Weren't prodigies supposed be born with this talent? Kurt sighed. Blaine just doesn't understand. Nobody does, "I've been dancing since I was eighteen months. Although, I don't know how good of a dancer I was by simply bending my knees up and down to the beat of the music?" Kurt giggled, Blaine smiled. He's only heard Kurt laugh twice and he already fell in love with Kurt's laugh.

"Most kids that age do start dancing." Blaine pointed out.

"I'm not done yet. By the age of two I was able to utter the word 'dance.'" Another adorable giggle. This one made Blaine's heart skip, "Age three, my mother enrolled in Madame Arthur's dance classes. Back then, it was just for kids ages three to ten. I was the reason she has these older classes she does now. I never wanted to leave. I wanted to stay and keep on working and excel at my improving dancing abilities until I got to where I am today. Even now I don't want to leave. I love Madame Arthur, she's basically become family to me. She's like my mother..." Kurt trailed off.

"Wow." That was all Blaine could say.

"Yeah..." Kurt deadpanned, "Anyways, work. No talk just work." And just like that, Kurt's dancing history was washed away from the conversation. Like it was never even brought up


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **Read end notes for translations.

* * *

_Day 4:_

"Look who's the late one today?" Blaine smirked as he stood up and greeted Kurt.

"I'm not late!" Kurt retorted, "You're just early!" Blaine chuckled. Kurt stood there silent for a moment before joining in on Blaine's merriment.

"So, what are we going to do today, _teacher_?" Blaine asked once he was settled.

"How strong are you?" Kurt asked as he sat down his bag, both happy that Blaine called him "teacher" and the sudden enthusiasm Blaine had in dancing.

Blaine looked confused as he tried to put together what Kurt was asking, "What?" He was lost.

"There will be a part of the dance where you will have to lift one of the ballerinas."

"So today we're gonna lift?" Blaine asked, still a little puzzled.

"No, _you're_ going to lift. Me." Kurt answered, "You need to practice lifting someone and with only three days left of practice I'll be a little fill-in for who you may be lifting."

Blaine took a step back, "Lift you?"

"Yes, dummy," Kurt said teasingly, "Now, I'm going to run and leap and when I do, catch me. It's not like you're weak."

Blaine still felt hesitant but he nodded his head. Sure, yeah, how hard could it be? Kurt walked back to the other side of the room. Then, without any warning he began sprinting after Blaine. Blaine's eyes widened in fear but he quickly lifted up his arms reacting just in time for Kurt to land gracefully in his arms. Blaine didn't hold Kurt too gracefully, though.

It wasn't because Kurt was heavy. He was actually really light. No! The reason Blaine's knees began to buckle and he could nearly hold Kurt was because Blaine was unready for the man. He had no time to lock his knees and now he was paying for it. It wasn't his fault, though. Kurt barely gave him a warning. So he quickly sat down the boy and relaxed.

Kurt looked furiously at Blaine, "Why didn't you hold me long enough?"

"I had to hold you for a certain amount of time?" Blaine questioned.

"Yeah, you have to for the dance." Kurt replied as if he was talking to a dumb person.

"You- you never told me-"

"Blaine, we have _three_ days to complete this dance so you can perform in the recital and you're not even halfway complete with it!" Kurt was yelling now.

"Well maybe if you would have given me a heads up so I could lift you I would've lifted your ass for the amount of time I had no idea I had to hold you for!" Blaine yelled back.

Kurt stepped back, alarmed, "Are you saying I'm fat?"

"No!" Blaine said suddenly, "Not at all!"

_"How could he have interpreted what I said to that?"_ Blaine wondered in his head.

Madame Arthur heard the boys and paused her class to talk to the two boys, "Is there a problem here, men?" She asked them.

Kurt turned to look at her and plastered a big fake smile on his face, "Nothing, Madame Arthur. Blaine and I are just trying to figure something out."

_"Figure something out?"_ Blaine asked himself, _"The boy was yelling at me for not understanding the directions he never gave me!"_ But Blaine never said it out loud. And for some reason he could still not hate Kurt.

Without saying another word Madame Arthur looked at Blaine, then to Kurt, then back to Blaine, nodded, and walked off.

* * *

"Blaine? Could I speak to you?" Madame Arthur had asked the boy after class had let out. Blaine was unsure as he picked up his bag and walked over to his teacher.

"What's up?"

"You've worked really hard, ma chérie. Really hard." She grasped Blaine's shoulders as she spoke. Blaine blushed and looked bashfully down at the floor, "But I don't think you'll be performing with us this recital." Blaine looked up suddenly. The rose-red in his cheeks had now disappeared. But he worked real hard, "Kurt was telling me that you're not ready. And you're not. I gave you a week to try and prepare for this recital but the rest have rehearsed for months. If you had the same amount of time as them then sure, you'd be ready. But you're not. I'm suspending you from this performance only because of lack-of-time. You'll be ready by the Christmas recital, no doubt, but this summer one you are not prepared for. I am sorry to say this, Blaine, because you do have plenty potential and I would love to see you perform but I don't want you to flop on stage because you were unprepared. Okay?"

Blaine nodded. He completely understood.

* * *

**E/N:** _"ma chérie" French- my darling or sweetie_


	6. Chapter 6

Kurt laid on his bed and grasped his stomach as he felt it grumble. He moaned as he turned his head into his pillow, "I'm so hungry!" He mumbled as Burt walked into his room.

He stopped and looked quizzically at his son, "I thought you said you weren't at dinner before storming upstairs to your room?" He asked.

Kurt sat up and looked at his dad as he shook his head, "I never said I was hungry."

"I just heard you, boy."

Kurt shook his head again, "I said I was so happy." Happy sounds like hungry, right?

Burt was still skeptical, "Why are you happy?"

"I won't have to teach Blaine anymore..." That was kind of true. Blaine was a bad dancer, but he enjoyed his time spent with the boy. He really liked Blaine.

Burt skeptically squinted his eyes at his son, "I just came in to see if you still didn't want to eat." Kurt shook his head. Burt furrowed his eyebrows then walked out.

Kurt fell back and moaned again.

* * *

_Day 5:_

First day without private lessons with Kurt and it seemed like Kurt had been avoiding him all during Madame Arthur's practice. Blaine tried to approach him a couple times but he would simply turn away or act like he hadn't noticed him. He tried to shrug it off, he had been avoiding everyone Blaine noticed. Even Madame Arthur got nothing but a mute Kurt. It still bothered him. Why was he doing this?

"Blaine, could I speak to you?" Madame Arthur asked after she dismissed her class. Blaine picked up his bag and walked up to her.

"Yes, Madame Arthur?" Blaine asked her.

"I think I already know the answer to this question but do you happen to know why Kurt was- off?" She asked her student.

Blaine blinked twice to look like he was in thought before answering his teacher, "No, I have no idea. I'm just as lost as the rest of you." Blaine replied.

"It's just so unusual... He was always my most exuberant student. I can't imagine what had gotten into him." Madame Arthur wondered out loud, "Well, I'm sorry I held you over, au revoir Monsieur Anderson."

"Au revoir." Blaine whispered back before turning and leaving the dance studio.

When he got outside he saw Kurt laying on the grass and up against the studio's wall. His head was in his hands and his body moved up and down as he cried in them. Blaine stopped and sat down next to him. He laid a comforting hand on Kurt's knee. Kurt looked up at him and wiped his tears away, "What are you doing?" He asked with a sniff.

"Is everything okay?" Blaine asked Kurt as he stroked his knee. He has never seen this boy so disheveled before. Kurt always put on a determined attitude and never broke down over anything. It was clear to Blaine that it was all an act and he was hiding something deeper.

Kurt stood up and brushed himself off, "It's nothing." He said coldly before walking off. Blaine could have stopped him, he wished he did too, but instead he let Kurt walk away without another word.

Kurt stepped into his car and sighed as he dried his eyes one more time. He watched Blaine get up off the ground and walk back to his car. Kurt wanted to tell Blaine but at the same time he was scared to admit anything to him. He continued to watch as Blaine pulled his car out of the parking lot and drive down the road before starting his own vehicle and pulling out.


	7. Chapter 7

_Day 6:_

Blaine watched Kurt the next evening as he leaned on the bar up front before the class started. The boy looked conflicted, to simply put the emotions showing on his face. He was anxious to confront Kurt again but where it got them last night showed that there would be no improvement tonight. He continue to stare as Kurt moved slowly from the bar and to the center of the studio where he began doing a couple pliés. Blaine turned away and focused down at his slippers that he still needed to tie. He watched as two familiar feet walked toward him. She knelt down in front of him, "Blaine, can I speak to you?"

"Boy, if I had nickle for every time you asked me that question..." Blaine giggled with a little head shake as he started to tie his slippers, "What do you want?"

"I want you to keep an eye out on Kurt. Something has really shaken him up lately, and I can only fear about what it might be. It would seem suspicious if I were to be eyeing him, but you are his age. You can easily make friends with him and watch him like that. Maybe even get some answers." Blaine nodded. He wasn't sure where this was going to lead him to, but he could not say "no" to Madame Arthur, "I just hope he'll be alright for the show in two days." Madame Arthur sighed mostly to herself although Blaine nodded his agreement. She patted Blaine on the back, "Good talk, Monsieur Blaine."

"Good talk, Madame Arthur." Blaine mumbled as he continued to tie his slippers.

After class Blaine approached Kurt who looked scared upon the approach as he packed up his stuff, "Can I ask you question?"

"I told you, it's nothing!" Kurt snapped in a low whisper.

"No! No, it's not that." Blaine said then took a look around acting like he didn't want anyone to hear then leaned in closer to Kurt, "You're an excellent dancer and I loved learning from you. I was thinking..." Blaine paused.

"You were thinking?" Kurt persisted, now sounding a bit interested in what Blaine had to say.

Blaine smiled. He had Kurt right where he wanted him, "I want you to tutor me again. It could really help improve my skills more."

Kurt smiled at Blaine but it vanished just as quickly as he looked down at his bag, "I'll think about it." He mumbled.

Blaine bit his bottom lip, he lost him again, "Just please think positively at it. You could never know what happens."

Kurt sighed, "I'll think about it." He said once more, "End of discussion."

Blaine nodded and walked off. Kurt might be a little harder than he expected. He should have seen this coming though.


	8. Chapter 8

Kurt took a seat at breakfast. It was just him and his dad since Carole left for work and Finn went to his girlfriend Rachel's house. He stared at everything sitting out at the table. A plate of bacon, a plate of pancakes, a plate of scrambled eggs, a box of cereal. His stomach growled in hunger and he covered it up in hopes no one heard it's plead.

"You sound hungry." Burt said to his son.

Kurt closed his eyes, _"Dammit!" _He reopened them to see his father looking back at him, "Not really." He lied as he grabbed a small strip of bacon. Burt looked down at his son's stomach which growled again, "Not as bad as you think. My stomach is lying."

"A stomach can't lie." Burt said in his most fatherly voice, "But a person can."

Kurt grabbed another strip of bacon with a groan, "Really, I'm not-"

"What's going on, Kurt. You're refusing to eat and practically-" Burt stopped himself but he really didn't need to because Kurt was about to cut him off anyway.

"It's the recital." Kurt bit his bottom lip hoping his father would believe the lie, "I'm trying to be as fit as a fiddle for tomorrow."

"Promise?" Burt asked, still a little unconvinced. Kurt nodded his head as a lump formed in his throat then took a bite out of a strip of bacon, "Okay..." It was enough investigating for the day, "Just be careful."

Kurt left the table and waited until he was out of his dad's sight before letting a few tears sweep down his face. He looked down at his wobbling legs. He took another bite of the bacon knowing that he did need a little food.

Kurt remembered Blaine and turned back into the kitchen. Burt looked at his son expectantly, "Dad? Do you think I should start tutoring Blaine again?"

Burt let out an upsetting sigh, not what he wanted to hear, but he still smiled at Kurt as he answered, "Where is he at?"

"He knows everything about everything in dance. He just has a bad balance and is a bit off on timing."

"Then yes." Burt said with a head nod, "Yes you should."

* * *

_Day 7 (The Day Before The Recital):_

Madame Arthur watched her student from the corner of the room. Kurt was still silent. She wished she knew why but she hoped her plan worked and she can get Blaine inside. The problem was: class was about to start and Blaine was nowhere in sight. She was starting to get worried. She sighed before clapping her hands twice to get her classes attention.

"Très bien, classe. Tomorrow is the concert, so no pressure but I want you to do your best tomorrow night and see lots of smiles, and lots of energy. I encourage you to stick around and watch my other performers. Alright! Places!" She watched the class scurry off in all directions to their opening line. Kurt was with the least amount of energy. Madame Arthur sighed again, _"If only I could just figure it out."_


	9. Chapter 9

_The Day of the Recital:_

He really didn't want to miss yesterday,_ really_. Blaine was just too sick to move. It wasn't until after his scheduled class was over that he had his mom call and explain why he couldn't come but if he was better the next day, today, that he'll come and support everyone at the recital.

Still a little sick, he kept to his word. He wasn't sick enough to just barf in the middle of it all but he was still a little dizzy and light-headed, and his temperature was still a little high, but only a little. So he thought he'd go and watch with some reluctance from his parents, but he still needed that answer from Kurt and this might be the best time to receive an answer.

Blaine took in the sight of everyone crowding the halls of the school he will be attending to starting this fall as they leisurely made their way into the auditorium. He decided to stop in and say hi and good luck to everyone so he made his way around and found the cafeteria where everyone performing cluttered as they prepared themselves for the recital. Girls sat at tables set up with mirrors to do their hair and make-up. A couple boys gathered into a small circle and were doing stretches together. He scanned the room and found Madame Arthur and Kurt standing in a corner _talking_, something nobody has seen for a couple days now.

Blaine approached the two, to Madame Arthur's surprise, "Oh, Blaine. I'm so glad you're here. Are staying to watch the show?"

'That's why I came, actually. I stopped in to wish you the best of luck. I also wanted to apologize for not showing up yesterday, I was as sick as a dog, but I'm much better now."

"It's quite alright. Kurt and I were just talking about you. He was saying that he'd like to take to tutoring you again. Isn't that wonderful?"

Blaine smiled from ear to ear, "That is wonderful!" He exclaimed and turned to Kurt who was quiet the entire time. He rested a hand on the other boy's shoulder, "I'm happy to see you back, Kurt."

Kurt looked confused for a second then nodded before excusing himself to go get ready.

"I'm terribly afraid of what might be of him." Madame Arthur said when she thought that Kurt was out of earshot, "He seems so weak all of a sudden."

"Madame Arthur, I promised myself that I would work hard with Kurt and I will keep to my promise. I will use all of my strength if I have to just to find out what's going on with Kurt. I'm not giving up." Blaine assured his teacher.

Madame Arthur put both her hands on Blaine's shoulders, "I know you will." She smiled, "Now, go take a seat. It's about time for the show." Then walked off.

"I won't let you down." Blaine mumbled quietly as he watched his teacher walk away.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** There are some notes at the bottom

* * *

Blaine took his seat just as the house lights began to dim. Madame Arthur walked gracefully out on stage with a microphone in her hand.

"Good evening everyone. It's so lovely to see you all. These kids have worked so over the summer this night and pleased on their progress. I'm so lucky to be working with such talented kids. Tonight we open our little recital with my pre-k group as they do a dance to a French classic: _Alouette, Gentille Alouette_."

The audience let out a roaring applause as Madame Arthur walked off stage then the curtain opened, exposing a line of young girls between the ages of three to five dressed in matching blue tutus and leotards.

One by one each group (a little older than the last) performed for the audience with their little dances and matching clothing until finally the last group, Kurt and Blaine's group, took stage. Madame Arthur introduced her oldest group and the song they were doing then pre-wished everyone a good night and a safe trip home before exiting back stage. The dancers were lined up on stage dressed in all black. The men wore leggings and long shirts while the women wore a traditional flat tutu and leotard with white tights.

Blaine thought everyone in his group were stunning. He found Kurt in his spot and smiled slightly. He was excited to start training with this boy again. Blaine loved spending time with Kurt and was just as anxious as Madame Arthur was to dig into Kurt's mind and figure out what's been going on with him.

The music began playing and everyone began dancing along exactly as Blaine remembered. _Arms in first position, in and back out, look up, straighten knees, arms in second but hands wilted, right foot goes in while arms move to fourth..._

The dance continued perfectly, everyone was on time and hitting their cues exactly. Blaine thought Kurt was the best, he was a prodigy after all.

They dancers had made it through half of their performance when, after a quick spin, Kurt collapsed on to the floor. No doubt, he passed out. Madame Arthur hurriedly cut the music and closed the curtain before announcing over the microphone that they were going to take a "short intermission."

Blaine felt his heart completely stop as he and the two people next to him stood.

"That was Kurt!" The man yelled-whispered to the woman as the shuffled out of the row and ran out an emergency exit door that led just out into the hall of the school. Blaine followed closely behind, suddenly he wasn't feeling well again.

The three ran out and found Madame Arthur in front of the main entrance frantically pacing back and forth.

"Blaine!" She announced when seeing her pupil then looked to the two concerned adults Blaine was beginning to assume were Kurt's parents, "Oh, you must be Mister and Misses Hummel." She greeted warmly.

"Where is he? Is he okay?" The man asked worriedly.

"We dragged him off the stage. He's currently in the cafeteria, I have the oldest member of his group tending to him. I called 9-1-1, and now I'm waiting here for an ambulance." Madame Arthur gave a look over to Blaine, "This is Blaine, a friend of Kurt's."

The pair each shook Blaine's hand and greeted him and introduced themselves as Burt, Kurt's father, and Carole, Kurt's step-mom before returning to their state of shock over their son.

"He's mentioned you a couple times." Carole said through their handshake.

"I knew I should have better kept up with him and seek help when I noticed the problems!" Burt was beating himself up already.

Carole tried comforting him by rubbing circles around his back and speaking in a soothing tone, "It's not your fault. It's nobody's fault. Something happened and we couldn't stop it in time..."

"Blaine here, I actually did recruit to try and help Kurt." Madame Arthur chimed in, "They've worked so well together when Kurt was tutoring him and I thought he would be the perfect choice. We were just as concerned as you were." Burt and Carole's attention turned back to Blaine for a brief second.

"You two have noticed signs too?" Burt asked, dumbfounded.

"One day he just kind of stopped speaking. If we know Kurt, he was one of the most outgoing kids in the class, that silence was not like him. I guess he was just growing too weak..." Madame Arthur trailed off.

"I-I-I don't know what to say..." Burt stuttered, "Thank you Blaine and Misses-"

"Madame." Blaine corrected him.

"Please, you two, just call me Dorris." Madame Arthur corrected Blaine, "And you can call me by my first name outside of classes too, Blaine. I've only granted that permission to one other person, Kurt."

Blaine slid down the wall, he almost felt ready to puke then the sirens began to wail and soon after, the group saw the lights appear in the parking lot. Finally, some help had arrived.

* * *

**E/N: **I want to give kudos to Emmazippy577 for predicting how this chapter was going to go! Honestly, this is where I planned on taking this story since I started writing it so good job to you and anyone else who predicted this! I'll update soon :)

I have been thinking about a tumblr for my fanfiction but I don't want to start it unless I know I have a few people to back me up so if you would please comment if you would like to see a blog for my fanfiction. I'm open for other stuff to do on there but I think this would be a good way to let people know when my fanfiction has been updated.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:** Woohoo! New update! Here's where I'm most excited to start writing the story! I hope you enjoy the update :)

* * *

Burt rode with Kurt in the ambulance when his son awoke. With an oxygen mask around his face, Kurt couldn't really speak, he just kind of turned his face to look sleepily over at his crying dad who was squeezing his hand. Kurt squeezed back.

"I'm so sorry, Kurt." Burt sobbed, "I love you. I should have never let it go this far."

Kurt wanted to fight back with his dad, refusing to believe it was his dad's fault they were in this situation. It wasn't, it was his own fault.

"Oh my god, I let my son nearly kill himself!" Kurt fell asleep, everything was still feeling blurry from how drowsy he felt. He just really wished he didn't hear his dad say that.

When he re-awoke Kurt was no longer in an ambulance with his dad but laying in a hospital bed with an IV in his one hand, a heart monitor attached to him, and an oxygen mask still on his face. He wasn't alone though. With him sat three familiar faces, Burt, Carole, and Blaine.

"He's awake!" Carole cried and turned to her husband who was crying in his hands. Burt looked up and sighed at his son with relief.

Blaine rested a hand on top of Kurt's. Kurt looked down at it, neither said a word. Kurt couldn't and Blaine wouldn't.

"Lord, thank you he is alive!" Burt prayed. Normally, he, Kurt, and the rest of their family were atheists, but sometimes in situations like these it's impossible to not think that there's something greater out there.

"Kurt? How are you feeling?" Carole asked the exhausted boy. Kurt turned his hand around under Blaine's then squeezed the other boy's hand and nodded, hoping that they understood that he meant he felt well.

Carole nodded, she got it, "You really had us worried. The doctors said you will be staying here for a couple days so they can make sure your eating properly and that you don't pass out again."

"I just can't believe it..." Burt trailed off.

Just then, a nurse came in, "Oh good, someone finally woke up. How are you, sweetie?" She was a young, vibrant girl, "Oh, sorry, forgot we're giving you oxygen." She walked over to Kurt and removed the mask that was helping him breathe, "I don't think we'll need this anymore." Then to the other three, "But if we do, please call us immediately." Back to Kurt, "How are you feeling, Kurt?"

"A little tired, but I'm okay." Kurt said.

"That's normal. I'm Marnie, and I'll be your nurse this evening and tomorrow morning."

"Thank you, Marnie." Burt said then shook her hand.

"You must be the father?" Marnie guessed then turned to Carole, "And the mother?"

"Step-mom, but yes." Carole replied.

Blaine waved at Marnie and simply said his name as an introduction.

"Hello, Blaine." She joyously said then gave Kurt a huge smile that suggested her thoughts he and Blaine were in a relationship, then looked down at their entwined hands that she used to confirm her theory, "Well, if you need anything I'll be just around the corner. All you have to do is press the little button on the remote at the side of your bed and I'll be here in a flash. I'll leave you four to yourselves." Then she waltzed out of the room.

"Dad? Carole? Do you think you could give me and Blaine a moment?" Kurt asked.

Burt and Carole looked at each other, a little hesitant to leave their son who was ill but they nodded and left.

"You're such a good friend." Kurt said as soon as his parents had left the room.

Blaine smiled, "I'm glad you think that. I'm trying to be."

Kurt swallowed hard, "When you came up to me the other day asking for me to tutor you again, you were looking out for me, weren't you?"

"Madame Arthur, er... should I say, _Dorris_ and I both."

Kurt laughed, "I'm the only other student who gets to call her that."

"I know. She told me." Blaine said, "But yes, that was why."

Kurt nodded, "Thank you. It really means a lot that people were - _are_ looking out for me."

"Do you wish to get better?"

"It hurt me to believe where my life was heading. When I realized that I might have been anorexic, I didn't deny it, I began feeling so bad. I began crying myself to sleep at nights, but I had a hard time wanting to eat after I've already stopped. And I also badly wanted to tell you, for help, but I was too scared to do so. My answer: I'm going to try, because I desperately want to."

"Good. That's good to hear." Blaine said and then hesitated before adding, "Our second practice... d-during break I overheard what you said to Dorris and I promised myself, 'No quitting, only do.' and I applied that to everything I did after that. I was not going to quit on you, a person that I love." Blaine chuckled slightly after he said that last statement as he began to realize it, how much he liked Kurt.

He remembered on their first day of practice he thought of all the reasons he liked Kurt. How nice he was, the way he danced, his beautiful voice... then he fell more in love with Kurt's laugh, and he hadn't thought about it until now but... he couldn't hold it back, he leaned in to Kurt and before he could register what he was doing his lips met Kurt's. Their lips danced with each other as Blaine's body carefully moved on top of Kurt. Blaine grabbed Kurt's face gently and began stroking his cheek with his thumb. Suddenly, everything felt right When they parted Blaine looked down at Kurt who looked just as dazed as Blaine felt. Blaine no longer felt sick.

"Wow!" Kurt managed to breathe before their lips met once again. Wow indeed.


End file.
